


[Podfic] Seven Plus One

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Navel-Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Kala-POV Episode tag for Season 1 finale [Spoiler Alert!]





	[Podfic] Seven Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Plus One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545852) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



> I recorded this for ITPE as a present for Paraka. 
> 
> A big thank you to DesireeArmfeldt for having open permission!

Cover Art provided by Night_Inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [Link](https://app.box.com/s/8tyov64b75lu2e8r9q0h6v15gllzz7qd) | **Size:** 4.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:38

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out the rest of the gifts in the collection!


End file.
